Phobia This!
by ShadesofDeath
Summary: Deidara never believed in Vampires, well thats about to change... characters: Masashi Kishimoto
1. Romainan

**WOOT! another SasoxDei! I've wanted to make a vampire Sasori one yay! so I did. Sasori is from Romanian, and please dont take my word on any of the Romanian, I barely know my own language. so enjoy my vampire story!**

"_So how was you Thanksgiving?"_

"_It was fucking great, it's not every fucking day you entire damn family comes and sacrifices a fucking sheep!"_

"_Umm…That's nice, I have to go see you at school."_

"_See ya then!" _

Deidara flipped his phone closed, he really hated texting, but it was the only way to stay in touch, he hated talking on the phone even more. How hw could be scared to death of that little object was beyond him, but he was. He continued down the side walk, with a sigh. Thanksgiving break was over, now he had three long weeks before the next break. If only something exciting could happen, but the small town he lived in, nothing happened. He would be lucky if a house caught on fire, boom hehe!

The high school was crowded, just like any other school day. With a white flash, Deidara was tackled to the ground.

"Oooh."

"So, what took you so damn long?"

"Sorry, but if you look at you watch, I'm here early un. Why are you here so early un?"

"Dude I fucking heard there was a new student, and I wanted to see the bastard."

"Having any luck un?" Hidan pulled the blonde to his feet, as Deidara brushed himself off.

"Fuck no, all well, come on lets head out." Deidara nodded, and headed out with his best friend. They split separate ways, Hidan heading to math, and Deidara to Earth Space Science.

So there was a new student at school, hum, it didn't really matter much, just another human taking up space. But Deidara was curious about what they looked like. He took his seat in the class, to the back, at by himself. Everyone in the class had a lab partner, but Deidara was just fine doing everything by himself. He pulled is notebook out, and wrote the notes down the teacher was writing on the board, or doodling. He really had nothing to worry about in science, it came to him naturally.

"Ahhh! Oh Mr. Akasuna, you scared me! I didn't hear the door or anything. Class this is Sasori, the new student, please make him feel at home," he turned to Sasori, "Take the seat by Deidara in the back." Deidara glanced up, and his azure eye's widened. He was beautiful! His skin, as pale as a ghost, but his hair, as red as the burning pits of hell. But his eye's were a creamy golden brown. He styled a all black wardrobe, jeweled belts, and tight pants. He was toned, and well built. All the girls eye's were one him.

His hazel eye's locked with the blue ones, and crooked smile crossed his face,

"Your Deidara right?" he had a beautiful accent, Deidara heart skipped a beat. He nodded. Sasori took the seat, glancing at the board, then curled his arms on the table, and rested his head. He turned and faced Deidara. Deidara gulped, trying to cover his face with his golden locks.

"Y-you should take notes un…" Sasori chuckled,

"You mean like you?" his accent stunned him again. His breath caught in his throat,

"Y-You know I'm a guy right un?" he glanced at his red headed partner,

"I know, you have an Adams apple." Deidara smiled, no one ever noticed that, they always thought he was a woman. He felt a slight tugging on his hair, and turned to the red head. His pale fingers ran through the golden hair, Deidara's cheeks blushed. No one had ever touched him once finding out he was a guy,

"You have lovely hair." Deidara turned away, trying to rid his face of the redness. "If I'm annoying please tell me." Deidara glanced at the teacher, then laid down like Sasori,

"Where are you from un?"

"Romania."

"What part un?"

"Transylvania."

"That explains your accent, but your name, it's Japanese un." Sasori smiled, Deidara's breath caught in his throat.

"My mom was Japanese, and wanted to name me, my father obliged."

"Say something in Romanian un." Sasori smiled,

"Tu a poseda magnific ochi's." Deidara blinked a few times,

"What dose that mean un?" Sasori brushed the stands of blonde out of Deidara's face,

"You have beautiful eye's." Deidara's face turned the shade of Sasori's hair. "a voastră magnific când tu roşeaţă." Deidara leaned in closer, intrigued by the new language, eye's twinkling,

"What did you say then un?" Sasori leaned closer,

"My little secret." Deidara inhaled the sent, ahh the sweet smell of mint, and what's that other smell? Lilac? Lavender? Whatever it was it was a flower smell.

Sasori pulled away quickly, he could barley stand being this close to him, but this close was pushing it. The pain in his chest grew, and the itching in his throat became worse, he would need to feed soon, and with the blonde this close and tempting him, God he smelled good. He wiped his mouth quickly.

"Do you need some one to show you around un?" He turned back to the blonde,

"Sure." Deidara smiled, and headed towards the door,

"Just hold on to my hood or…" Sasori cupped his hand around Deidara's lower back, "Um…that works too un…" Deidara glanced around, most girls were giving him a death glare, unlike the guy's, the girls knew Deidara was a guy. Deidara stopped at his locker, throwing the door open.

"Dei! Yo Fuckard! Who is this?"

"This is Sasori, the new student un, this is Hidan, ignore his language un."

"Bună Încântat de cunoştinţă." Hidan's eye twitched,

"Dei, what did he say?"

"I don't know un, what did you say un?"

"Hello, pleased to meet you."

"Oh so you do speak Japanese…" Sasori nodded, Hidan glanced between Deidara and Sasori and then Sasori's hand,

"Dude you know Dei's a guy right?"

"I know…"

"Ok…well see ya at lunch bitch!" Hidan ran away, probably to try to still another rat from the science lab to sacrifice.

Deidara was surprised to find that they had all classes together even gym, the class that was already over the limit with students. This was the class Deidara hated the most, he had to be the most uncoordinated person in the world. Lucky for him, Sasori had his back, he never let the volleyball get close to him.

The girls drooled over him, he was like an athlete, but never broke a sweat. And just like all the girls, Deidara was falling head over heals for him. Deidara never thought he was the gay type, but when he looked at Sasori it was different. He loved everything about the red head, his skin, hair, eye's, his smell, and that beautiful accent. Gym was called to an end, and everyone went in to change. Sasori glanced at the blonde,

"Do you need a ride home?"

"You have a car un?" Sasori nodded, "Sure un, beats walking."

They headed out of the building, and towards the parking lot. Deidara had to admit, most cars in the lot we old hand me downs, but one car stood out among them all. The lights flashed when Sasori hit the lock.

"That's your car un?"

"Yeah." a black 2008 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder stood in front of them, shining in the sunlight. Deidara's jaw dropped to the floor, he wish he could have a car like that but his parents didn't trust him yet. And that didn't matter, not many people had the money to buy a car like that and keep up with the insurance. Sasori opened the door and motioned for him to get in. Deidara climbed into the car, and buckled up as Sasori did the same. He pulled out of the parking lot, getting the finger from the car he cut off.

Deidara gave him the directions to his house. They pulled into the driveway,

"Where are your parents?"

"They both work at the hospital, so they never have a designated time they come home un…" Deidara stared out the window to the empty house. He was always scared to be alone in the house, afraid of burglars, or…or…vampires. The words fell out before he could stop them, "Would you like to come in un?"

"Sure."

**tell me what you think, they always fuel my imagination! R&R**


	2. Dumb Blonde

**yo peeps whats up, pep band started and I'm at the point again, why the hell did I sign up for it... anyways enjoy! and if your having concerns about it being like twilight, it wont be!**

They walked to the front door. Deidara fumbled with his keys. Why did he invite Sasori in, after everything in school today, he really just need time to clear his head and think. But with his problem being so close, that probably wouldn't happen. A cold hand caressed his, steadying the jingling keys, Deidara glanced back at him,

"Dei, are you sure you want me here?"

"Of Course un!" he shoved the key in the lock, twisting it, and dragging the red head in. Deidara turned to Sasori, and rubbed his arm,

"Sasori, your so cold un."

"I'm fine, my body is always cold." Deidara didn't pay attention, he ran into the living room, and came back with a blanket. He wrapped it around the taller teen, "Deidara, I'm fine…" the blonde headed to the thermostat, and turned it down. Sasori watched as the blonde headed to the kitchen, and filled a kettle with water. Sasori sighed walking over to him and grabbing his arm,

"Dei, I'm fine." Deidara jumped a little at the coldness of his touch.

"Ok…" Deidara dropped his head, pouring the water out. Sasori covered his hand with the blanket, and lifted the blondes chin.

"You don't have to worry about me." He gave him a smile, Deidara smiled back. The phone rang, Deidara plucked it off the jack,

"Hello…"

"Deidei, this your mom, your father and I have to work till midnight, so order a pizza, and get to bed on time ok sweetie?"

"Ok…umm…mom is it ok if I have a friend stay the night un?"

"Sure, I know you don't like staying by yourself."

"Ok thanks mom un, love you."

"Love you too." The phone went to a dial tone. He hung it up and sighed, and turned to the red head,

"Would you like to stay the night un?" Ok that was getting annoying, why couldn't he get away from him, he was cursing himself.

"Sure…your parents don't mind?" Deidara shook his head,

"I'm going to take a shower, so if you need to run home and get clothes…"

"I always carry extra clothes in my car." Deidara nodded.

"The TV is in there, there's soda in the fridge, and random food around the kitchen, help yourself un, I'll be back in a moment." Sasori nodded, and watched the blonde ascend the stairs.

Deidara was having a hysteria fit by the time he was in the bathroom. Why did he invite him in, and why did he ask Sasori to stay? He barley knew him, but felt he could trust him with his life. He turned on the water, letting it fill the tub. He dropped his clothes to the floor and slipped into the warm water. It started to work on all his muscles.

Sasori filled his head, why did he feel this way about him? It was driving him insane, the redhead was so intoxicating. He already had all the girls falling head over heals, now he was working on him. He sighed pulling the plug, and grabbed a towel to dry off. He headed downstairs,

"Do you like pizza un?" Sasori glanced at the blonde,

"Yeah."

"What kind?"

"Whatever you want." the blonde sighed, so much help. He picked up the phone, and dialed the number he knew all so well.

"The usual Deidara?"

"Yes Pein, thank you un!" he hung up and turned to the red head, "You want to take a bath un?"

"Sure." Deidara lead him up the steps, and into his room,

"I don't really have many clothes that will fit un."

"That's ok, if you have a pair of pants that's fine." Deidara nodded and began his search in the drawers.

Deidara sighed as he sat on the couch, he still had not been able to figure out anything. The door bell rang, he ran to the door,

"Yo Deidara, parents out again?"

"Yeah," the blonde handed the money to Pein. "Keep the change un."

"Thanks Dei, have a good night." Deidara sat the pizza on the in table, and walked up to the bathroom. An image of Sasori in all his naked glory appeared behind his eye's. He shook his head, ridding himself of the thought,

"The pizza is here un."

"Ok I will be out in a minute." Deidara could hear the water turn off, he headed back to the living room. Sasori appeared down there a moment later, Red hair wet, and in a muscle shirt, and Deidara's sleeping pants. Deidara turned away blushing, Sasori smirked, taking the seat beside the blonde. Deidara handed over a slice of pepperoni pizza, and took one for himself, pulling his knees up to his chest. They ate the pizza, talking and watching TV.

Deidara notice that Sasori ate very little pizza, but Sasori told him it was nothing he never ate much. Which that was fine with Deidara, he was able to eat a whole pizza by himself, which shocked him because he was so skinny.

The night went by with ease, no tension. They ended up watching some scary movie on TV, and laughing their butts off. But still it would mean Deidara would have nightmares, another reason he hated staying alone. Sasori had wrapped the blonde up in the blanket he had used earlier, and now Deidara was using the red head's shoulder as a pillow. It was getting close to the blondes bed time, and Deidara was showing it. Sasori smiled down at the blonde, and with one swift movement Deidara was laying between his legs and on the red heads chest.

Deidara looked up wide eyed at Sasori, but Sasori was watching the TV. Deidara ignored it, and laid back to Sasori. With in minutes, the blonde was asleep, arms draped over Sasori's chest. The red head laid his arm over the blondes thin waist, and the other under his red hair. Sasori watched the blonde sleep, the golden blonde hair sprayed everywhere, and a peaceful look on his face. He shivered lightly, and Sasori ripped the cover off the back of the couch, covering them.

Sasori pulled him closer, able to inhale his scent. Drool leaked out of his mouth, why did he have to smell so good? He could feel the pulsing under his fragile skin. Oh how easy it would be to break through the skin, and drink all his life liquid. Sasori lowered his mouth to the pale skin, pulling his lips back over his fangs. He pulled back, he would hate himself if he killed Deidara, or worse, condemned to hell. He hoped his strength would hold out for the night. But one look at the blondes face, and all the strength he need came back.

Deidara moaned, and turned over. Sasori's eye twitched as something rubbed across his pants. Not only was the lust for blood strong, now another lust was growing. Sasori ran his hand through the golden locks, and settled his mind on other thoughts.

Around Midnight Deidara's parents wondered in. Sasori quickly shut it eye's, acting like he was asleep. They walked into the living room, and saw their son asleep on someone they never met. His mom smiled, flicking the TV off. She patted her sons head, and kissed him.

"I wonder who this is?" his dad shrugged, and trudged up the stairs, "Have to find out in the morning." she walked out of the room, happy to see her son had found another friend besides the out spoken Hidan. She walked up the stairs, ready to turning in for a good nights sleep.

Sasori opened his eye's, glancing down at the blonde. Who was still asleep, and as beautiful as ever. He turned back to the TV, and sighed…He was watching that…

**Hehe not only dose dei have lust for Sasori, but the other way around too.... just wait til the next one...*nosebleed* R&R**


	3. Spin The Bottle

**woot new chapie, I love this one, and for those of you who are worried this story will be like Twilight(best book ever) i assure you it wont be. enjoy, I think ya'll like this one.**

Two weeks had passed by now. Sasori spent most of his time with the blonde, and at his house. Deidara's parents learned to like Sasori, and never saw their son without him. They became really close, and Deidara's feelings only got stronger.

It was another long night for Dei's parents. His mom called earlier, telling him to order a pizza for him and Sasori. Sasori always seemed happy to be with Deidara, but he felt bad, he was pulling the red head away from his family.

A knock on the door pulled Deidara away from the TV. He opened the door, to be trampled by Hidan.

"Yo Fucktard! What's ups?"

"Hidan what are you doing here un?"

"You haven't had me over for a while bitch!" A blue haired woman walked in after him,

"Hidan cant you say one sentence with out cussing?" Pein sighed,

"Yeah right… dose he ever shut up at home?" Kakuza laughed,

"No…"

"Oh I fucking see why you haven't had me over to you damn place, Red's replacing me!" Hidan came out into the hallway dragging Sasori behind him. Konan smiled,

"Oh…Dei…!" she winked. Deidara rolled his eye's,

"why are all you guys here un?" Kakuzu spoke up,

"I was dragged here…"

"We wanted to see you Dei, beens Pein, Kakuzu and I don't go to school, we don't get to see you to much."

"Ok you've saw me now leave un." Hidan wrapped his arm around Deidara and Sasori's shoulder,

"You just want to be alone with you fucking boyfriend…" he made a kissing noise. Deidara pushed him away,

"Come on gang lets eat these pizza before they get cold." They all sang in unison

"Yes mommy…"

After eating the pizza, and laughing about Pein and Hidan fighting over the last piece, Konan pulled a bottle out of her purse. It always amazed Deidara what she could pull out of that thing.

"What's that for Hun?" Pein asked, shoving the last bite in his mouth, and pushing Hidan away.

"We are going to play truth or dare!" A groan admitted from the room. "Ok everyone get in a circle on the floor." Sasori didn't move, until a certain blonde pulled him off. "Ok Someone spins the bottle…"

"We know how it works Damn it! Spin the fucking bottle!" Konan sighed, but spun it, it landed on Sasori,

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth…"

"Ok, are you a natural red head?" Sasori raised an eyebrow,

"Yes…" Everyone groaned, "what?"

"The next one will be to prove that you are a red head un…" Sasori's eye twitched,

"How do you know?"

"That's how she met Pein un." Sasori pulled his legs to his chest. Konan smiled,

"Your turn Pein!" Pein grumbled, but spun the infernal gadget. It landed on Deidara,

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth un."

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Sanguivoriphobia un, or fear of vampires."

"You fear those fucking things, one stake to their damned heart and their dead." Hidan said. Sasori rolled his eye's if only they knew…

An hour passed, and the game was still going. Sasori was happy when Konan spun it it never landed on him again. It was at the point in the game where people where running out of questions, except for Hidan, who seemed to have a unlimited supply. So the next stage was worse than the first. Pein had Hidan and Kakuzu in the corner making out, thanks to Konan.

Konan smiled, call the two back. She placed her hand on the bottle, and spun it. Deidara was chewing his nails, not only had it turned out bad, it changed from truth or dare to dare or dare. Deidara's worse fears were realized when the bottle landed on him.

"I dare you to…" Deidara glanced around frantically, "French kiss Sasori!" That's it he was faking a heart attack.

"And what if I don't un?" Konan smiled evilly, and Deidara shrunk back.

"Now straddle his lap, and get some tongue action. And if you pull away for anything, I will make you do worse. Oh for a whole minute too!" Sasori was completely calm as Deidara stood up and walked over. His face turned blood red when he slid to straddled Sasori's legs. Sasori gave him a reassuring smile. Deidara turned to argue with the woman,

"69, if you pull away you two have to do a 69." Deidara's blue eye widened,

"What's a 69?" Sasori whispered to Deidara.

"What ever you do, don't pull away un." Sasori nodded. Konan pulled Pein watch off his arm and set it,

"Ok go!" Deidara stared into the golden eye's

"I'm sorry…" he grabbed the back of Sasori's head and crashed their mouths together. Sasori opened his mouth allowing their tongues to dance. Sasori locked his hands around the blonde, hands slightly up his shirt. Deidara had long since gotten used to the coldness of the red head's touch.

Pein looked at the watch,

"You put it on two minutes…" Konan smiled,

"Gives me more time to do this." She pulled her phone out, and began taking pictures. Sasori pulled him closer, sliding his tongue in more. Deidara mewed lightly, Sasori smiled. Deidara dug his hands in the red hair. His heart felt like it was about to explode, he was so close to Sasori he was sure he could feel his heart. Blood rushed to his cheeks, his lips burning.

Deidara's lust for the red head only grew as their lips molded together like they were a puzzle. Sasori could feel the blood boiling under the blondes lip. He could feel his fangs pushing out, and the sandy feeling return to his throat. Only an ounce of willpower was keeping him from ripping into the blonde. The thirst disappeared when a picture of Deidara appeared behind his eye's. He kissed back fiercely.

"Hey Konan, the time ran out…"

"Shhh… I want to see how long they will go at it." More time passed, they were still as heated as they were when they started. Sasori pulled away. Deidara was panting heavily, he had to admit, that was good.

"Ummm…now you have to do a 69."

"I timed it, and I heard Pein say time was up two minutes ago." Sasori stated, eye's never leaving Deidara's. _'He's beautiful with the slight flush to his cheeks, just think what he would look like after…ahh get that out of my head." _

"Man I really wanted to see that…" Pein rolled his eye's. Sasori caressed Deidara cheek,

"Slow breaths," he ran his hand down his chest over his heart, "help with your racing heart." his heart sped up,

"Well I think I will leave…" Deidara glanced at Konan,

"Why un?"

"We want to leave the two lovebirds some fucking alone time!" Hidan spoke up.

"No I just want to be out of the house when I send these pics to him." Konan held up her phone, showing him the pictures. She ran to the door when a flash of blonde ran after her.

Deidara walked back into the house sighing, he wasn't fast enough to catch her. Sasori was setting in the middle of the floor, spinning the bottle aimlessly. Deidara sat across from him,

"Sorry about my friends un."

"It's fine…" he spun the bottle, stopping it facing Deidara, "Truth or Dare?"

"D-Dare…" Sasori smiled a sweet smile,

"Kiss me again."

"What un?"

"You heard me…" Deidara gulped, crawling over to him, and kissed him. Sasori kissed back pulling Deidara down on him. Sasori flipped their positions, never breaking the kiss.

"Truth or Dare un?" Deidara asked when he pulled away.

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed anyone before un?"

"No, truth or dare?"

"Truth un."

"If I asked you out would you say yes?" Deidara smiled, and leaned up to his ear,

"I would love to go out with you un." and kissed the red head. He kissed back. Deidara tried to flip them over, but Sasori went to his ear,

"You will always be uke…" Deidara breathe hitched in his throat, he never thought he would hear someone say that. His heart exploded,

"Whatever you say Danna un."

They laid out on the couch, the way they normally did, with Deidara between Sasori's legs. Deidara was stretched out over Sasori, his hand aimlessly playing with red locks. Deidara tilted his head up. Sasori got the idea, and leaned down, kissing him. Deidara moaned as Sasori's hand roamed down his chest, finding his hand, and twining their fingers together.

Deidara's cell went off, he reached over and pulled it off the table, flicking it open. A picture of him and Sasori kissing appeared,

"I'm going to kill that woman un!" Sasori looked at it,

"It turns me on...what's a 69?"

"Maybe we'll do that one day un, but for now kiss me un." he turned over, and locked their lips, pulling each other as close as they could. They were lost in the others lips, the most bliss any of them had had in a long time.

**smexy! woot ok done for now R&R**


	4. Do You Fear Me?

**here's another one. if it seemed rushed or confusing i'm sorry, but my life has been falling down around me so fast, in about one week, my life was completely destroyed, so here's your crappy chapie enjoy!**

Deidara walked the halls. Sasori had to leave early for something, he didn't know what. He turned into the bathroom, stopping dead in his tracks. Who would still be here at this time? He peeked around the corner. Three dark figures stood before someone, blocking Dei's view.

"You need to report back to us sooner, we thought you had passed on."

"No, some things came up…" Deidara knew that voice anywhere, Sasori! Deidara craned his neck around, catching a glimpse of red hair.

"Sasori, you know the plan, nothing can interfere. Now the others have done their part, now do yours." The figure vanished in a puff of smoke. Deidara had the erg to cough. Sasori sighed, and leaned against the sink, hanging his head.

"Danna, what was that un?" Sasori jolted at the blondes voice, he spun facing him,

"What are you talking about angel?" Deidara walked up to him,

"Don't lie to me, I saw that guy un! Who was it un?" Sasori smiled reaching to cup his face, "You don't trust me un?"

"I trust you, but its for your good."

"Don't give me that shit un! If you cant tell me, then don't tell me anything un!" Deidara turned to walk away. Sasori grabbed him, and pushed him against the wall,

"There are a lot of things in this world that you are better off not knowing about."

"what could be so bad un?"

"This I have brought here…"

"What did you bring here from Romania un?" Sasori sighed, and shook his head. Deidara's face turned to anger, and he stormed away. Sasori caught him again, pushing him against the door,

"Dei, please don't…I love you, please, kiss me." Sasori leaned down to kiss him, but Deidara turned away. Pain crossed his face, he felt tears poke at his eye's, but he couldn't cry.

"I feel I cant trust you Sasori un." Deidara turned for the door again,

"You want to know what I am?" he turned back to the red head, "I'm the most feared thing in Romania." Deidara looked in his eye's, edging him on, "You will hate and fear me too…"

"I would rather know the truth then be left in the dark un."

"Ok, but please, kiss me one last time." he leaned down, and Deidara didn't pull away. It didn't matter how much he tried, his willpower gave out when their lips connected. He tangled his hands in the red hair, pulling him deeper. Sasori pushed him against the door, plunging his tongue in deeper. Deidara moaned. Then he remembered, Deidara pulled away,

"Now tell me un." Sasori sighed, and pulled away.

"You said you had a fear of vampires, is that true?"

"Yes un…" Sasori turned his back to him, looking at the ceiling,

"Do you fear me?" Deidara gave him an odd look,

"No…" he glanced back over his shoulder,

"You should be…" Sasori was standing back in front of Deidara in a flash, "I am the most deadliest creature alive, or dead, however you look at it." Deidara flinched back. "You never know when I might snap, and kill you, or worse. I could just make you mine." he whispered seductively in his ear. Despite all his fear, Sasori still turned him on. But with the Romanian accent, it made him sound even more deadly. "I should have left weeks ago, I should have never asked you out, but I did, and now your scared to death of me. I can see it in your eye's." Deidara flinched back when Sasori's hand came to him.

"Run from me…run from me and hide." Sasori could feel his fangs pressing out, the racing sound of blood was getting to him. Deidara's legs were to shaky to move. He could feel his full vamp coming, this wasn't good, if Deidara didn't leave soon… "Run!" Deidara jumped at the outburst, and ran out.

Sasori flung himself against the wall, and started the internal fight. He didn't want to endanger the blonde, but he just smelled too good. He grabbed his head and kneeled to the ground,

"_You will not go after him!"_

"_but he smells so good, one little taste wont hurt…"_

"_Yes it will…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because…I don't know if I'll be able to stop." _out of everything in the world, that was his greatest fear. He didn't want to hurt the blonde. He would do anything to protect him, and this was for the best.

Deidara ran as fast as he could home, tears streaming down his cheeks. He made it to his house panting. He couldn't stay here, everything reminded him of red head with no name. He packed a bag full of clothes, and ran back down the stairs. With paper under the pen, he wrote his last goodbye to his family, and grabbed the keys to the car his parents bought him a week ago.

He was driving down the road, not really knowing where he was going, just as long as it was away from here. He hated the fact that the car only had one radio station, but he turned it up full blast again.

_Sometimes I feel I've got to Run away I've got to Get away From the pain that you drive into the heart of me The love we share Seems to go nowhere And I've lost my light For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night _

His eye's became blurred with the pain in his heart. Why would the red head do that to him?

_Once I ran to you (I ran) Now I'll run from you This tainted love you've given I give you all a boy could give you Take my tears and that's not nearly all Oh...tainted love Tainted love _

He shook his head as he listened to the song more closely. So ironic…

_Now I know I've got to __Run away I've got to Get away You don't really want IT any more from me To make things right You need someone to hold you tight And you'll think love is to pray But I'm sorry I don't pray that way _

He made it to the country. The roads were desolated, and not to big. Tree's surrounded his car, along with cornfields.

_Don't touch me please I cannot stand the way you tease I love you though you hurt me so Now I'm going to pack my things and go Tainted love, tainted love Touch me baby, tainted love Tainted love _

He pulled off on the side of the road, laying his head against the wheel. He felt his tears come like a flowing river. Hyperventilation took over. He didn't want to hurt his family, but he needed to get away. What he learned today, turned his whole world upside down. He might go back to insure his family, but for now…staying away was the best for his well being.

Sasori was smart, he could pick his way in a house, and because Deidara had invited him the first day, he was allowed to come in any time he wanted. The house was dead, he couldn't even fell the blondes heartbeat. Making his rounds around the house he found the note on the counter.

"_Hey mom and dad,_

_I need some time away, please don't worry about me, I will call and check in, but things are…weird. But don't worry. I don't know when I'll be back, but I will. Love you lots_

_Deidara Art is a Bang!"_

**Sasori why did you have to do that....song Tainted Love by Soft Cell. because i hate it when people put a song in a story and dont tell the name! JERKS!**


	5. Run Away

**i'm in a good mood, i just got done drawing with chalk. well onto the sasorixdeidara goodness enjoy**

Sasori always stayed close to the house, waiting for the blonde to call but he never did. His parents were an emotional wreck. He came over a few times, to help comfort, but nothing worked. He skipped school most of the time, waiting. He didn't mean to make the blonde leave, he was going to leave. Then a miracle happened. A week after he left he called,

"Honey where are you." His mom cried into the phone,

"Mom, calm down un. I'm fine, I'm in the next town un."

"Why did you leave?" Sasori could hear his voice drop, even from outside the window,

"Some things came up, I needed time away un, I'm sorry un."

"When are you going to be back?"

"I don't know, but I will call and check in un love you bye." His mom still talked in the phone, hoping it would bring her son back. So he was in the next town, he should be easy to find. They only had ten hotels tops in the whole city.

He stood outside the small city. It shouldn't take long, he would sniff him out, then start from there. The wind blew, and the strawberry and vanilla filled his nose. He hopped from the building tops till the smell was too strong. He glanced around the parking lot, and found the blondes old green Pontiac Grandam. He checked inside, just to make sure he wasn't sleeping in the car. After confirming he wasn't, he headed in the building. The door greeter let him in, with a nod.

"How can I help you Hun?"

"Deidara Izawa, what room is he in?" she pecked on the computer,

"That would be room, 315, on the third floor." Sasori nodded, and ran up the stairs, for him they were faster than an elevator. He ran up and down the halls looking for the room, it figured the last hallway was where the room was.

There was a myth between vampires, that if they were invited to a hotel they could go into any room of the building. Humans didn't know this, so the superstitious ones thought they were safe. Now it was time to test their theory.

He picked the electronic lock with ease, they said technology was better, please. The room was small, and had little furnishings, but the blonde was nowhere. He fished his way through the small rooms, finally finding the blonde in his bed. Once making sure Deidara was put, he walked into the room. The blonde was as beautiful as the day he left, but something was different.

Tears still streamed down his face, even in sleep, he couldn't control them. His lovely features distorted with pain, and hurt. It almost made Sasori cry, if he could.

"Danna…why?" Sasori smiled at his pet name. He brushed the golden hair out of Deidara's face.

"Dei…do you know how much pain you've caused your family?" a smile crossed Deidara's face as he heard his voice,

"I love you Danna un…" Sasori smiled, and gently kissed the blondes forehead,

"I love you too Dei-Chan."

Deidara woke with a start, he could have sworn Sasori was in the room with him. He could hear his voice, and feel his lips on his forehead. Kissing him the like he did every night before the blonde fell asleep. All the memories flooded back, and the tears started again. He curled up into a tight ball, and whimpered.

Sasori felt his heart clinch as he watched the blonde from inside his closet. He never wanted to cause him pain. He never wanted him to run away, he never meant to stay long enough to do this to him. But he could feel his feelings for him now, and he couldn't leave. He wanted to hold him, and tell him nothing would ever hurt him. He wanted to kiss those plump, pink lips. He wanted him for more than just his blood, and he would do anything to get him.

Deidara walked out of the hotel the next day, but didn't take his car. Sasori followed behind him in the shadows. Deidara took the steps two at a time. Sasori stopped in front of the building, this was the one place he would never be welcome.

The steeple reached the clouds. Sasori walked up the steps, and got as close as he could, and peered through a hole in the door. He saw the blonde walking towards the giant cross in the back. A Pastor caught him,

"What can I do for you my son?" Deidara looked around the church,

"I don't really know un…I'm so confused un." The Pastor motioned for him to sit, he did,

"Now tell me what's bothering you."

"You'll think I'm crazy un."

"I will think nothing the less of you." Deidara sighed and looked at the floor,

"I finally found someone who cared, and loved me, but he didn't tell me everything about his past un. I found out everything, and ran away. But I cant get him out of my mind, I never have a moments peace from him un."

"Anything he was hiding from you you should be able to get over it if you really want it to work out."

"I cant get over this un…It's like I stepped into a whole new world un."

"Well what was he hiding from you?" Deidara laughed,

"He's dead, and I don't know how long he has been dead un." The Pastor gave a confused look,

"What?"

"He's a vampire un."

"Son, I think your confused…"

"I know what I saw, a man disappeared in smoke, I saw his fangs, I've seen his eye's change in a matter of minutes un! How do you explain that un?"

"No one's suppose to know of them…"Deidara tilted his head, "They do live among us, we cant tell the difference. But they are there. There is one master mind of them all. He's planning on taking over the world. Many have tired to stop him, but failed, they either died, or was turned. He's still playing at his plan."

"What can we do un?"

"Not many people believe in vampires to help, but one day they will see."

"Ok…"

"And as for your problem, I suggest staying away from him, you never know when he could be lying ." Deidara nodded saying his thanks, and left. Sasori ran away before Deidara could spot him.

So some humans knew about the plan. What could they do, they are nothing compared to his race? But Deidara was a human, and he needed to protect him from that plan. He ran as fast as he could back to the hotel. Deidara was safe for now, they would do nothing during the day.

The only real way to protect him was to change him, but the process was to painful for a mortal. The chance of Sasori taking all his blood was high too. He didn't want to lose the blonde, not only that, but Deidara had a huge fear of vampires. Would he be able to concur his fear for the greater good? It was something he would have to try, and soon.

**ohhh... what's going to happen next, i promise you will like it! hehe**


	6. Missed You

**this chapie was fun to write so i hope ya'll like it. i cant believe my christmas break is over*goes and cries* i got absolutly nothing done that i wanted to!**

Deidara strolled back to the hotel around 6. He sighed in frustration, and threw his backpack on the couch.

"Talking to him this morning was no good un." He headed to the bathroom, and filled the tub full of hot water. He stripped his clothes, and sunk into the steaming water. It relaxed his muscle, and most of his thought except the one of Sasori. Now that he thought about it, he may never see the red head again. Tears welled up in his eye's.

"Please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry." Sasori wiped the tear away. Deidara stared at him in disbelief,

"D-Danna…"

"I'm here Dei…" Deidara leaned over and crashed their lips together. Sasori smiled, kissing him back. the kiss just wasnt enough, he wanted more. Deidara started unbuttoning his shirt, Sasori pulled away,

"Somebody missed me…" Deidara pulled him back. He could feel his heart going haywire. Sasori pulled away again, far enough so the blonde couldn't grab him. He slowly undid his shirt. Deidara watched his hands intently, barely able to control himself.

"Watch my eye's…" Deidara pulled his blue eye's away from Sasori's hands. Deidara wanted to watch him undo his pants, but forced himself to look into the golden eye's. When undressed, Sasori walked over to the tub, leaned down, and kissed the blonde. He slowly slipped into the tub, never breaking the kiss.

Deidara ran his hands up the sculpted chest, and locking them behind his head. Sasori slipped his tongue in. Deidara mewed lightly, sliding his tongue over Sasori's fangs. Sasori pulled away, moving to his neck. He nipped, and licked here and there. Blissful moans escaped the blondes mouth. Sasori loved it. He took his nipple, and sucked it. Deidara moaned louder.

"Lets see what can last longer, you or me…" Sasori whispered seductively in his ear. Deidara breath hitched. Sasori stuck his head under the water, and engulfed Deidara member. Deidara gasped and shuddered, it was a new feeling, but a good one. Sasori flicked his tongue around it, before he started to deep throat. Deidara moaned again, and slowly tangled his finger in red hair.

Sasori smiled, and sucked harder. Deidara threw his head back, and his eye's rolled back in his head. Sasori hummed lightly, and Deidara shuddered. He was getting close. White spots danced over his vision, and pleasure shot up his spine.

"Danna…" he exploded in his mouth. Sasori drank happily, moving to Deidara's mouth. Deidara gladly opened his mouth, a bitter taste flowing to his tongue. He ignored it, and continued. He moved to the blonde's pale neck, sticking three fingers at his mouth. Deidara had no idea what to do, but his instinct was taking over well. He took the digits into his mouth, and coated them with saliva.

Sasori moaned, wanting that mouth to be elsewhere. Sasori pulled them out, sliding them into his entrance. Along with the water, they slid in with ease. Deidara grunted, face crumpling in pain. He pushed it in and pulled it out, adding the other fingers after a while. His grunts soon turned to groans.

He slid his fingers out, and replaced them with his throbbing member. Deidara whimpered,

"Danna…your big…" Sasori gently rubbed Deidara's lower back,

"Relax Dei…." Deidara tried his best, Sasori leaned down and captured his lips again. Starting a slow pace. Tears fell down his cheeks, and he clung to the red head. Sasori pulled him close, kissing his neck. The pain was slowly turning into pleasure. Sasori never changed his pace.

Deidara heart rate fastened. Sasori's lips could feel the beat of his heart as he kiss the main vein in the blondes neck. It was enough to make him loose control.

"F-faster un…" Deidara moaned. Sasori smiled against his neck as he quickened. Deidara's moans filled the room. The sound was so beautiful, Sasori wanted more. He slammed into the blonde, hitting his prostate. Deidara screamed as he continued hitting the soon to be abuse organ. Sasori could hold out longer than the blonde, but hurting him so much would not be good.

He glanced at the sweating and panting blonde. His blue eye's rolled back in his head, and golden locks sticking to his body. He could also sense that he was nearing his end. He grabbed Deidara's member and started pumping. Deidara clung to him.

"I'm…close…" Deidara moaned. Sasori pulled him close, wanting to feel every inch of the blondes body. "Danna!!!!!" Deidara screamed as he came in Sasori's hand. His body shivered against Sasori's hold. He knew he could have keep going, but seeing the blonde like this made him loose control, and he came inside the blonde.

He moaned, leaning against the blonde. He pulled away, eye's turned to red, and stared into Deidara's eye's before kissing him. Deidara pushed his tongue into Sasori's mouth, filling his fangs. Deidara pulled away,

"Your hungry un…"

"I'm fine," he kissed Deidara again. Deidara moaned into his mouth, before pulling away again. He brushed the blonde hair off his shoulder, reviling his neck,

"Drink…"

"Dei…you fear us…"

"I don't fear _you_…" he tangled his fingers in the red hair, pulling Sasori's mouth down to his neck, "Now drink un…" Sasori pulled his lips over his fangs, and pierced the pale skin. Deidara whimpered and clung to Sasori.

His blood was as sweet as it smelled. He sucked, savoring the taste. He locked his arms around the blondes small waist, pulling him as close as he could. Deidara's whimpers turned to moans, Sasori knew it was pleasure to the humans, but even more pleasure for the vampire. He could feel the blondes heart slowing, but he couldn't stop. It's the best thing he had ever tasted.

"Danna…if I were to…die…I wouldn't want it any…other way un." Everything clicked in Sasori's head, and he pulled away.

"Deidara…" Blue eye's were rolled back in his head. Sasori shook him lightly,

"Danna…" Sasori ran his fingernail over his neck, drawing blood. He pulled Deidara's head to his neck,

"Drink Dei, it will help you heal faster." Deidara mustered all his strength, and began to drink. It was a metallic taste at first, but Deidara got use to it, and liked the taste. He began drinking more. Sasori place light kisses on his lovers neck,

"That's enough Dei…" Deidara couldn't pull away, for hating vampires so much their blood was so tasty. Sasori grabbed Deidara and pulled him away, "Destul."(enough)

Deidara's body was convulsing, and shaking,

"Sorry…" Sasori smile, pulling him close, kissing him. Deidara kissed back forcefully. _"The blood must be taking effect, his senses are raised." _Sasori pulled away, Deidara's clear blue eye's fogged as he became limp in his Danna's arms. Sasori pulled out, and cradled the blonde in his arms. He dried them both off before taking the blondes shaking body to the bed.

He laid the blonde down, and joined him, pulling the covers over them. Sasori pulled Deidara close, stopping the shaking. He began to question if he did the right thing. He felt nonexistent tears poke at his eye's as he felt the blondes heart stop.

**sasori what have you done R&R**


	7. What Have You Done!

**yoo nice to see ya'll again. hope you enjoy this story, about five more chapies left, so enjoy**

Sasori was having a panic attack, first the blonde was shaking, then ran a fever, then stopped breathing, now he blindly smashing things. Sasori was his main target. An hour, broken lamp, and missing leg to the chair later, Deidara was back in bed. Sasori stood over him glad to see a peaceful look on his lovers face. He laid down beside the blonde to rest. Blue and golden eye's opened, and Deidara got his first look at his new world.

The room was so bright, and he could hear things from three doors down. The birds chirping was getting on his nerves, when has they gotten so loud? He suddenly felt the earge to shoot the infernal animals. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember much from the night before, or even weeks ago. His new eye's landed on Sasori. He could tell every feature on his face. Deidara smiled.

"Glad your awake…" Sasori touched his lovers cheek. Deidara jumped, Sasori's skin wasn't as cold as it normal way, it actually felt the same temp. Everything clicked, the loudness, brightness, clearness, how Sasori felt. Deidara jumped away from the bed.

"What have you done un!?" Sasori stood, walking over to him,

"I have done nothing…"

"You changed me un! I watched old vampire movies I know how it works un! You changed me, you ruined my life un!" Sasori tried to hug him, Deidara moved out of distance. "Don't touch me you monster! Get away un!" Deidara was always a calm person, so to see him outburst like this was a shock. Deidara grabbed a pair of pants, and a shirt, before storming out of the room. Sasori sighed before flopping on the bed, and laying his head in his hands. He heard a whistle.

"Yeah that's what I'm talken bout, hot guy action!" Sasori glanced out the window before shutting the curtain on the peeping girl.

He had just found the blonde, now he was on the hunt again. He couldn't be to hard to find, he cant go in to many stores anymore. Sasori hopped around the city on the house tops. He had checked every place in this darn town and nothing. He stopped and hopped off the roof, continuing his search on foot. He stopped in front of the church, it couldn't be this hard to find his blonde. He glanced around the building, eye's stopping on the steps.

Thank God! Deidara set on the steps of the church, pain visible on his face. Sasori kneeled in front of him.

"Dei…"

"Get away from me you monster un!" Deidara scampered away, but Sasori caught him.

"Dei, it for your own good…listen to me…ow that's my hair! Deidara!" Deidara stopped his fighting.

"What, what is so important that you had to…damn me un?"

"Ok if you two are going to make out take it elsewhere." They both looked up to find the pastor.

"Father, invite me in un, please, get me away from him un."

"I cant do that son, everyone is invited in."

"No…" Deidara moaned, Sasori stood and dragged Deidara into the church. Deidara fought whole way into the church. Before the room was dark with a few candles. Now the room popped with color. The benches stood out with the glass windows. He got to see the pastor in a whole new light. His hair was a silver/gray color, and his eye's were dark. The pastor shut the doors,

"You know, changing a human for your own pleasure is cursed."

"I did it to save him…quite fighting me!" Sasori tightened his grip on the blonde, Deidara sighed in frustration.

"How do you plan on saving him by condemning him to hell?"

"You might not know this but one vampire is trying to take over the world, he was planning on killing most humans, and changing the rest. I didn't want Deidara to end up dead, or changed by another person. I love him and I want him to be mine."

"So you know about that too?" Sasori nodded. The pastor sighed, "Follow me." he turned and walked down a hallway, stopping in front of an old tapestry. Deidara tilted his head as he admired the art. He didn't really know what it normally looked like, but he just went with it was bright. The pastor yanked the rug off the wall reviling a stone door. He turned the huge knob, and the door slid away. Deidara glanced down the path over the pastors shoulder. Even with his vampire sight, it was still pretty dark. He could smell something dead, and he was so hoping it was a mouse, if not it may be him and Sasori who rot down there next. Sasori followed the pastor taking Deidara's hand. Sasori could hardly see his hand in front of his face, so he didn't know how the pastor could see.

Deidara pulled himself closer to the red head, or at least he hoped it was the red head. Even with being for the most part invincible, Deidara was still scared shitless. They stopped at another door, waiting for him to open it.

"What I'm about to show you, no one else has ever seen. Only a few selected, and I believe you will use the knowledge I'm about to show you to good use." He pushed the door open, reviling a bright room. Candles were scattered around, and books lined most of the room.

"This room has been filled with every kind of vampire book there is. But this one is the most important." he walked to the table, running his hand over the book. Sasori pulled Deidara along behind him so they were both looking at the book. Even with Sasori's many years, he had never seen an language like this.

"Cant read it can you?" Sasori shook his head, he knew a lot of languages….but this… "It talks about an old count who was dead but not dead. He was stuck on trying to take over the world, but failed when his army started to turn against him. His plan would have worked if one of his more brave personnel didn't 'kill' him. After everything was over, his 'doctor' was able to extract what was left of his life and transfer it to another vessel. To this day the count still live, and is still trying to finish his plan."

"what happen to the person who killed him, cant they do it again?"

"The count killed him, sending in to eternity of darkness, never being able to escape un." both men looked at the blonde as he read the book. He glanced up when no one said anything, "What un…?"

"Not many people can read this…how…?"

"I don't know, it just comes to me when I look at it un…" Deidara shrugged. The pastor walked over, pulling the blonde hair off his eye. It was purple.

"That's it, when some people are changed they get special powers, his seems to be in his eye, I wonder what else he can do…?"

"stop licking me…WHA!" Sasori looked at Deidara's hand. Deidara blinked, glancing at them,

"Oh my god what is that un!?" two tongues flipped out of his hands.

"Well I've never seen that before…" the pastor back away. They both managed to make a huge distance between Deidara,

"So how did he kill the count?"

"It doesn't really say, just that he found a band of people with special powers and took him on."

"Ok so what are we supposed to do with this information un?"

"Go find the count and kill him, it should be quite easy, you already know who I'm talking about." Sasori though about it for a moment. Could he really be talking about him? Now that he thought about it, this guy did look like someone he knew.

"What is your name, you look familiar?" The pastor smiled at the couple,

"Oh Sasori, you cant tell me it's been that long." Sasori tilted his head,

"How do you know my name?" The pastor smiled, ting his silver hair in a loose ponytail, and placing round glasses on his face. Sasori gasped,

"Kabuto…"

**duh duh duuuuuu ok so yeah R&R**


	8. First Hunt

**SNOW DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and in honor of this blessed day, ya'll get a new chapie woot! ok again, dont go with me on any of the romanian, i have no idea if it is right. so just enjoy.**

Sasori convinced Deidara to go back home. Right now he was getting chewed out by his parents, then hugged, then chewed out again. Sasori stayed in the corner of the room, waiting for the reunion to end, he never did like emotions.

"Sasori, you don't know how glad we are you found him!" his mother said hugging her son.

"Mom I cant breathe un."

"No problem, I missed him too." he smiled a crocked smile, it would have stopped his heart if it wasn't already.

"How can we ever repay you?" she hugged him tighter.

"Mom…cant breath…"

"By not killing him…" she released him,

"Sorry…ummm Sasori, would you mind staying with Deidara till we get back?" Sasori smiled,

"Of course, we don't want him running away now do we?" he poked Deidara's forehead. His parents said thank you, and went to finish work. Sasori smirked, and straddled the blondes lap,

"Now, what can we do?" he leaned down to kiss Dei, but he turned away,

"I'm still mad at you un!" Deidara tried pushing him off, but Sasori caught his hands,

"Calm puf Dei." (calm down)he whispered in his ear. Deidara's senses were still messed up, that tiny whisper gave him so much pleasure. He shivered and moaned. Sasori pushed his tongue in as their lips connected. Deidara tried pushing him down on the couch,

"Uke's are always on bottom." he pushed Deidara down, crashing their lips together again. Deidara pulled his hands away and tangled them in his red hair. Sasori smiled kissing down his chin to his neck. Deidara moaned, arching a little. "Your nerves are still supersensitive."

"When do you get over that un?" Deidara moaned,

"I don't know, your touch still drives me insane." Deidara pulled the red head's lips back to his. Sasori ran his tongue over the blondes fangs, "Your hungry aren't you?"

"I'll be fine un." he tried kissing him again, but he pulled away. Deidara followed after him, catching his lips every now and then. Deidara locked his arm around his neck, bringing their lips together again, "Please Danna…" Sasori looked into his blue eye,

"It's for the safety of your family, besides I want to take you on your first hunt." Sasori smiled a beautiful crooked smile.

Deidara had never felt anything like it. How could his small body move so fast? Oh yeah, he wasn't human anymore. The wind pushed his hair off his face, his left eye being able to see for miles. He still didn't have to much control over his eye, it saw things he didn't want it to. He almost lost it when his eye focused in and out. He barley missed a tree. Sasori stopped the tumbling blonde.

"Your eye messing up?" he brushed the hair off his purple eye. "Here I have something that will help." Sasori reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of metal. He locked the hiar behind Deidara's ear, and placed the metal over his eye. Slight pressure on Deidara's temple and Sasori pulled away. Deidara blinked a few times, it was so much better. He could now focus on one thing instead of many. Sasori pushed something on the side, and his eye focused again only farther away.

"The buttons on the side will help you focus on things." He flipped the blonde hair back over his eye, and gently kissed the blondes forehead. "Te iubesc." he whispered in his ear,

"What does that mean un?" Sasori pulled him close, Deidara gasped, then melted into the embrace. Sasori nibbled on his earlobe,

"I love you…" Deidara smiled, and leaned up so his lips hovered over Sasori's.

"well then, te iubesc too un." and crashed their lips together. Deidara was shoved back against a tree. He mewed, allowing Sasori to push his tongue in. Deidara tangled his hands in the red hair, pulling Sasori as close as inhumanly possible. His nerves flared, and he had never wanted the red head as he wanted him now. He moved his hands to the buttons on the red heads shirt.

He was halfway done with them when strong hands caught his.

"Dei…" he pulled away from his grip, and started kissing his neck.

"Come on Danna…it will be fun un…" Deidara ran his hand up and down Sasori's bare chest seductively.

"Nu, now lets get you something to eat love." he took the blondes hand and continued forward. Deidara was close to having a panic attack, he wanted the red head so bad. Sasori stopped, pulling Deidara close, "Look over there," Deidara did and found a deer. The sandy feeling returned to the blondes throat when he heard the blood pumping under thee deer's skin,

"Let your instinct take control." in a flash Deidara pounced on the animal. It gave little fight, and once his fangs pierced the skin, it gave one last kick, and nothing.

The blood flowed into the blondes mouth, it was amazing. He could remember very little from his human life, but he knew, hands down, this was the best thing he had ever tasted. He drank until the deer was dry,

"it's all gone." Sasori kneeled down in front of him, Deidara looked up, blood dripping from his chin. Sasori smiled and licked the blood away. "Not bad for your first time love."

"I think you should reward me for doing so good un." Deidara smirked,

"If I knew turning you would make you horny I wouldn't have."

"That wouldn't have matter, I was a teenager, my hormones would have wanted more un." Sasori rolled his eye's.

An hour later they went back to Deidara's house with full bellies. Sasori took his jacket off, and took his spot on the couch, waiting for the blonde. Deidara smirked, taking his spot between the red head's legs. He laid his head beside Sasori's, gently kissing his neck,

"if your trying to turn me on it's not working."

"If I was trying to seduce you, you would know it un." Sasori smirked, and pecked his lovers lips,

"good, now rest noapte buna." (good night) Deidara smiled,

"Good night to you too un." Deidara rested his head on his Danna's chest, and closed his eye's to rest.

**woot, hope ya'll like, remember R&R**


	9. nevăstuică a sosi

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ok so this story is about over about three more chapies mii think. ok so in conclusion to that, want everyone to take a vote. i have about four SasoxDei stories i want to get out, but i cant decide which on to work on next. first: sasori is a fairy and deidara a human, two: sasori's a dance teacher, deidara a student, three: Sasori is a buisness man, and deidara is the bosses son and four: they are both wrestlers hiding their identaties from the world and fall in love so i would lover to hear what you guys want to see next. i will be taking votes till the next update so please tell!**

The good thing about being a vampire was the blonde had a lot more room in his head to story stuff. Math became easier because he could remember everything. Deidara loved that fact. He also loved the fact that he couldn't remember the bad things from his human life. Yeah he was still mad as hell at Sasori for changing him, but he was slowly getting over that.

"Ok class, we have a new student, please make him feel at home," a boy with black hair tied in a lose ponytail, and piercing red eye's walked in. Of all the things, Deidara could remember this memory well. His ex boyfriend.

"My names Itachi Uchiha, I moved here from Tokyo." the teacher smiled,

"Thank you, you may take the seat behind Deidara, Deidara raise you hand." Deidara's eye widened, but he raised his hand. Itachi smiled, walking to his new seat.

"Long time no see hummingbird." Deidara's eye twitched at his old nickname. The raven smirked taking his seat. Sasori tilted his head at the blonde, why was he acting so weird. A piece of paper flew across the room, landing on Deidara's desk. He glanced around, eye's landing on Sasori.

'_what's wrong love?'_ Deidara sighed, before scrawling on the paper and sending it flying back. Sasori rested his hand on his hand, he mouthed, 'will you tell me after class?' Deidara smiled and nodded. Sasori's eye's caught the Uchiha looking at him, Sasori just smirked and looked away.

The bell rang and Deidara and Sasori were at the door before anyone else. Itachi blinked at how fast they moved, the last thing he remembered, Deidara was a klutz.

"Now what's bothering you." Sasori was leaning against the locker beside Deidara's,

"The new kid…he's…he was my boyfriend un."

"Do you still like him?"

"No un." Sasori smiled,

"then there is no problem." Sasori bent down to get his books from the bottom of the locker. As if called, Itachi showed up.

"Hello Deidara." Deidara's eye twitched. Sasori smirked,

"nevăstuică a sosi."(something like the weasel has arrived) Sasori laughed.

"închis sus un!" (shut up)

"So hummingbird has took on a foreign exchange student." Sasori stood up,

"I'm not a foreign exchange student." his accent contradicted him, but Deidara still loved it. Sasori reached in the locker and grabbed a pencil, and placed it in Deidara's back pocket, gently rubbing his butt. Deidara jumped lightly, and glared at Sasori. "You forgot a pencil." Deidara swatted his hand away, Sasori whispered in his ear,

"Any other time your begging me to touch you." Deidara inwardly groan, why did Sasori have to be so seductive at everything he did. Itachi tilted his head at the two,

"You better get to class don't want to be late on your first day." Sasori winked, before grabbing the blondes lower back and walking away. If Deidara still had the ability to blush he would. He could still feel the red eye's on his back, he scooted closer to Sasori.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend before."

"My parents didn't either, they thought we're just friends like us un."

"Did you two do anything?" it clicked in Deidara's head, he stopped in front of the door,

"Your jealous un!" Sasori gave him a dull look as if saying 'yeah right.' Deidara smirked, kissing Sasori, "Don't worry un, you're my first and last un." Sasori smiled,

"Good."

Tobi, Hidan, Deidara and Sasori were all setting together at lunch, when Itachi walked up. Deidara and Sasori were facing each other. Deidara's hands were cupped in Sasori's, they all looked up when Itachi came,

"Mind if I set here?" Hidan smiled,

"Oh the bastard weasel is back from hell!" Itachi rolled his eye's and sat. "Where did you go again?"

"Tokyo, baka."

"Hi Tobi's a good boy!" Itachi's eye twitched. He turned to the red head and blonde. Their foreheads were pressed together.

"What happened Deidara, you used to not like public affection? You said you didn't want to get hurt." Sasori pulled Deidara close, resting their heads together, and looking at the weasel.

"You don't have to worry, I will never hurt Deidei, I love him." Deidara smiled, and stuck his face in the curve of his neck. He loved his accent when he said that.

"I don't really care anymore un. I'm gay and I don't care what other people think un."

"Do your parents know Dei?"

"Not yet, but I plan on telling them soon un." Sasori perked up, and looked around,

"what is it un?"

"A fi spate." (i think it's 'stay put')Deidara nodded. They all watched as the red head walked away.

Sasori managed to get to the band room, which was empty. He glanced around, and a puff of smoke appeared reviling a tall pale figure with black hair.

"What do you want?" Sasori gave his boss a hard glare,

"now is that any way to treat your creator love." Sasori twitched at the nickname. "I wanted to come tell you that I'm moving the plan up, next week. I have found everything I need." Sasori tried not to let fear cross his face. He still hadn't thought of a plan to get out of this. How would he ever save Deidara now, he didn't want him to get stuck in the middle of a fight.

"Ok sir." the man smiled, and walked over to him, "You know, you don't have to fight, you could just live with me forever." He caressed his cheek. Sasori pulled away,

"I would rather die then spend the rest of forever with you!" he pinned Sasori against the wall, he was so much stronger.

"Now, now, Sasori I would be a good boy if I were you." he licked his cheek, Sasori flinched away. There was no use in fighting him, he would get his way in the end. He went to kiss Sasori, but he turned away,

"You never turned away before…"

"I'm just sick of having your tongue shoved down my throat."

"No, could it be…my little Akasuna has found a mate, I never thought of you as the type to find someone." Sasori looked away, "You know I'm going to have to kill him right?" Sasori's attention was shot back to the older man,

"What?!" the man smirked. Sasori punched him across the room. And grabbed him by his shirt collar,

"Don't you dare touch him!" the red head growled. The man just smirked. Sasori dashed out of the room, and back to the cafeteria. Deidara was still with his friends, thank god!

"Deidara, come on we have to go." Deidara glanced at the other before standing and walking away with the red head.

"What's wrong Danna un?"

"Remember Kabuto?" Deidara nodded, "well I know who he's talking about. I work for him." Deidara stopped,

"What!?"

"I'm sorry I never told you, but it was for your own good, now we have to get away before he attacks." Sasori dragged him, but Deidara pulled away,

"I'm not leaving my friends to end up dead un!"

"Deidara, he will kill you!"

"I don't care un!" he turned around and headed back.

"Please Dei, I don't want to lose you."

"You wont lose me if you stay and fight with me un."

**awww isnt Dei spunky!? ok so R&R they are always loved please only vote once!**


	10. Beginning

**ok poles are closed, and it's decided it will work on the businessman on next, it should be out soon, so be looking for it. grrrr... i just have to say, you had to pick the one i didnt have a good plot for! but allwell. i just hope it turns out ok. PS only two more chapies for this one! so enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

It had been a week since they decided to stay and fight. They were now sitting in the living room waiting for the others to come. Deidara wanted to say his last goodbyes incase things went wrong. Deidara didn't bother tell his family about him being gay, he wanted them to think he was a wonderful person before they died. He didn't have the heart to destroy their life. They could hear the others walking up. Deidara sighed,

"You sure you want to so this?" Deidara nodded and went to let the others in.

"Why did we have to come here Dei?" Konan asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute un." Everyone was gathered around the room waiting for Deidara to talk. He smiled at everyone in the room,

"Something's have come up guys, and…just incase things go bad…I want to say I love you guys, and you are the best friends a person could have un."

"What has come up Dei?" Deidara just smiled and shook his head.

"are you talking about the count?" everyone turned to Kakuzu.

"How do you know about him?" Kakuzu smiled,

"Sasori, it surprises me that you cant sense it." Sasori tilted his head, then it hit him, Kakuzu did smell different from the others, actually, a few people in this room do. Saosri's eye's widened,

"what…?" Kisame spoke up, he became Itachi's new boyfriend thanks to Sasori, he wanted Itachi off Deidara's back.

"I was born one."

"I was changed three years ago." Kakuzu stated. Pein smiled,

"I might not be a vampire, but do werewolves count?" Deidara's jaw dropped.

"why didn't you tell me un?" Konan smiled,

"We didn't want to scare you away."

"Don't worry we know everything too." Tobi yelled happily.

"We'll help ya take the mother fucker down!" Hidan stood up and pounded on his chest. Deidara laughed,

"Thanks guys." as if on cue, a bomb went off out side the house. They all jumped and headed to the front door. Outside the small house was fire. Nothing but fire.

"You thought you could hide from me." they looked on top of the house, he count was surrounded by eight people. Sasori pushed Deidara behind him slightly. "Ah so this is the one who played with your head, I have to say, good pick, but I still think I'm better." the eight people around him jumped off the roof, each going after one of Sasori's men. "You may hurt the blonde but don't kill him, the others I don't care." they smirked as the attacked.

Sasori went after the one that attacked Deidara, but the count caught him and threw him against the house.

"Your mine." Sasori growled and punched him, the count took a step back. Sasori tried darting away, but was caught, and slammed against the house again by his neck. "Now listen, that blonde will be history in a few minutes, and you will soon forget about him." Sasori spit in his face, and kicked him in the gut. The count stumbled away, wiping his face. He made a break for the blonde again.

Deidara was having a hard time. He had never fought anyone before. The girl came flying at him, he just barley missed it. Red flew through the air and connected with the girl. She went flying through the air.

"Deidara are you ok?"

"Danna look out un!" The woman came back and kicked him. Deidara tried to help the red head by distracting her but all that got him was a swift punch.

On the other hand, Itachi was doing way better. Itachi has a black belt, and had a brother to fight with. With a kick to the face his opponent went flying into a tree, breaking it in half. Kisame stayed close, just in case something went wrong.

"You wont get away!" The attacker ran at the Uchiha. Itachi growled and his eye's grew red. The attacker screamed in pain, clutching his head, and dropping to his knees. Itachi smirked, never looking away.

Kisame smirked as he slashed threw his opponent, only to have it puff away. The man appeared behind him. Kisame jumped, missing the kunai that was aimed at him. The man appeared above Kisame and kicked him, sending Kisame sailing to the ground. Kisame growled before springing up and running at him. He sliced him again, but mist enveloped him. He glanced around trying to find his way out. Needles came from every direction. He screamed in pain, and fell.

Itachi pulled his attention away for one moment, and everything went down hill. Punches came from everywhere, and he didn't have time to think. After using his power, he couldn't think straight, his head was hurting to much. He could feel the pain come then black. Nothing but black.

Hidan laughed as he took another mad swing at his opponent. He loved his scythe, and loved the sound of it tearing through flesh. A sword sliced through Hidan's stomach. Hidan smirked,

"and what was that supposed to do?" The man backed away, and Hidan swung the scythe again.

Kakuzu smirked, Hidan was doing wonderfully. He expected no less from a Jashinist. Another kunai was hurled at him, he didn't even bother dodging. It slammed into his body, he took a few steps back before headed straight at the man.

Pein and Konan stood back to back, one fighting style they have mastered. Konan might not be a vampire or werewolf, but she was still a good fighter. She smirked as paper cranes exploded on the other man.

"Good job honey." Pein lashed out with a kick, sending the man to the ground.

Somehow between the two of them they managed to kill off Deidara's opponent, now the only thing left was the count. Sasori lunged himself at the count, and Deidara came behind him. The count disappeared, and Sasori stopped before he hit Deidara. The count came up behind Deidara, and kicked him into a tree.

Sasori turned just in time to get kicked to. He jabbed a knife into the ground, and stopped his sliding. Deidara clicked the scope on his eye, he couldn't find the count anywhere. Something wrapped around his neck and was pulled to the tree. Sasori turned in time to have a knife hit him dead in the chest. Deidara struggled against the hold, but got no where.

Sasori rushed forward and stopped. A knife was being held to Deidara's neck.

"What will that do?"

"Cutting his head off will do nothing, but the poison that's on the knife will surly kill him love." Sasori twitched.

"Danna what ever, just kill him, I'm not worth it, kill this bastard un." Sasori shook his head, "Danna now!"

"But I don't want to loose you."

"You wont loose me, now please un…" Sasori charged forward.

"But I don't think we will get there in time."

"Don't think that way, we have to!" a pink haired girl yelled at the blonde.

"We are getting close, I can feel there vibes." both looked at their sensei, and nodded. The grey haired man looked back at the squad of ANBU that followed them. Surly with this many people they could take down the count. Besides he didn't have a lot of allies.

**ok i am horrible at fight scense i'm sorry! but please R&R**


	11. Truth Departs

**One more chapie! OMG i cant believe it's almost over! but all well...hope you all have enjoyed see you next time!**

Deidara held onto Sasori as tight as he could. He had never seen anything like this. Now was the time he wished he had not invited Sasori into his house that day. Needles and kunai's flew by, some cutting them. Sasori covered Deidara as much as he could, but it didn't help, he could still hear the blondes screams. All the buzzing stopped, and they fell to the ground.

"Deidara are you ok?"

"Yeah un, you?" Sasori nodded, pulling him close.

"Oh how cute, to bad it will all end soon." the count stood over them, and smiled.

Itachi couldn't take much more, and he fell to the ground. The other man smiled, as he came in for the kill. Three men pounced on him at once, and in no time he was a pile of dust. A med nin ran to the raven, taking care of his wounds. Itachi could see the slight outline of the man and smiled, everything was going to be ok soon.

Kisame was cut up, and bleeding. His sword was knocked away from him, he had no defense. His body was weak, and he no longer had the will to move. He fell forward. Blood splattered over his body. He glanced up, and saw the body of his opponent fall, his head split open with a knife. A guy in a mask jumped on him and set the body on fire. Kisame smiled, and fell into the black.

For everything Pein and Konan went though, this had to be the hardest thing. Konan wasn't faring to well, and she was the one who had the special power. Pein had already transformed once, but with a strong kick to the head he changed back. Now he didn't have enough strength to change again. And because of that Konan was paying.

Konan flew into a tree, and Pein ran after her. He hated him for dragging her into this. He could lose her. He was grabbed and threw into a wall, that collapsed when he hit it. ANBU ran up, and pulled the man off Konan, Pein smiled as he saw she was still breathing. He wasn't paying attention to the man that was coming at him. He grabbed Pein by the neck. Konan saw this,

"Pein!" She ran after the attacker, and tackled him. She started beating him, only to be thrown away, at that time, the ANBU attacked, and killed them. Pein smiled at Konan, as the ANBU took care of them.

The ANBU watched in amazement as a masked teen skipped away from a pile of dusk, not cuts were visible.

"Tobi is a good boy." He skipped towards them as the ANBU backed away.

In the end Hidan and Kakuzu managed to finish off one opponent, but the other was harder. Even with the energetic Hidan, they still couldn't. Another blast sent Kakuzu into a tree, after Kakuzu finished off his opponent, he wasn't much help. Hidan like to play with his first, now it was becoming to difficult to kill them off. Hidan took another swing, before being sent into the tree with his mate. He had no energy left, so he couldn't fight off the hand that traveled over his body.

He waited for death to take him, but it didn't. He opened his eye's slightly. The sight before him was horrible and wonderful. Kakuzu was surrounded by ANBU. He was badly beaten, and bloody. But from the rise and fall of the older mans chest, he knew everything was going to be ok.

If only things could be the same for Deidara and Sasori. No matter how hard the ANBU tried, they couldn't get through the force field. Deidara lay on the ground, bloody, and most bones broken. The count stood over the beaten Sasori. Sasori had nothing left, all he could do was watch the blonde. He had gained everything, and lost everything in a matter of weeks. How could he have been so stupid.

"Ah is the demon of the red sand rethinking his choices?"

"Go to hell."

"awww…was he really worth it?" Sasori turned his gaze back to the blonde,

"Of course…"

"Was he worth dieing for?"

"He's worth everything and more."

"You know, you could join me and escape death."

"not a chance in hell!" The count smirked,

"Fine." he leaned down, knife in hand. Sasori was ready for this. He was sure after the last blow, Deidara was a goner. He could no longer feel his heart. He stared back at the count, longing for death, so he could finally be with his true love again, so they could live happily for all of eternity. He smiled as the steak grew closer to his heart.

"Wha…" The count froze. Why did he stop? He wanted to be with Deidara now! The count turned to see the blonde, and a long steak sticking in him. It wasn't enough to kill him but enough to halt his movement. He fell on top of Sasori, and Deidara on top of them both. The force field disappeared, and the ANBU rushed in. One picked Deidara up and carried him to a med.

They yanked The count off Sasori, and put him in a ANBU force field. Sasori smiled, so everything did turn out good. A pinked haired girl kneeled beside him, her glowing hands running up and down his body. Warmth spread through every vein, and he could feel his strength coming back. He glanced back and saw the same with the blonde.

The count set inside the shield, everything had turned out wrong. Then a ray of light shone through the clouds. He knew he would come back.

"Kabuto, my how you have changed." Kabuto whispered something to the ANBU, and they let him through the shield. The count smiled. Kabuto glared at him, then slapped him across the face.

"You…you have been the cause of all my suffering, you sick bastard! You couldn't have just let me die like I was suppose to. I hated you, and I still do. I have wanted to do this for many long years…" he drew out a steak, "Good bye Orochimaru." and stabbed the wood through his heart. The count turned to dust.

The ANBU scrambled around, fixing up everything. Sasori stood by the blonde. Deidara had took most of the beating, but he was healing wonderfully.

"Umm…Danna…" Sasori smiled, and kissed his forehead.

"I'm here Deidei, everything is over, and everyone is fine." The others, who had already healed, gathered around the blonde. Deidara smiled,

"Great un…" Kabuto walked up,

"You wont have to worry, he will never come back."

"Why did you save him in the first place un?"

"He was the only person who cared…now if you don't mind, I must leave." the silver haired man walked away, Deidara looked at Sasori,

"He wont be coming back will he un?" Sasori shook his head,

"I'm afraid not Deidara, they were closer then you think." The small group watched as he walked into the sunset, taking their last look at their friend.

**Ok if you are confused, like I was when I wrote this, Orochimaru is the count, Kabuto is the one who brought him back to life many years ago, they were lovers, so kabuto wants to kill himself so they can be together again, and so Orochimaru wont cause so much trouble. R&R**


	12. Eternity

**this is the last chapie of Phobia This, OMG i felt like i just started this yesterday but it was about two or three months ago! but i want to thank everyone who reviewed, read, and favorited, you guys are amazing, thank you and enjoy the last chapie.**

Everything went back to normal, well, as normal as two vampires can get. Deidara's parents never expected anything, and the rumors of and alien attack spread through the small city. Deidara continued school, and went on pretending he was a normal gay kid. He finally told his parents his secret, and they were ok with it. His mom was just happy that she had a child. But they didn't take it to well when they found out Sasori was the reason he ran away, and was also the reason their son was gay. But luckily they didn't find out the red head was bulletproof.

School was almost over, and after the family calmed down, Sasori asked for Deidara. They couldn't refuse when they saw how happy Sasori made their son. So when they graduated, they would get married, and move into their own house; but not to far away.

"Welcome to a new world class of 2009!" the hats flew into the air like rockets. And they screamed and hugged each other. Sasori pulled the blonde close, and captured his lips, soon those lips would be his forever. Deidara locked his arms around his neck,

"So Danna, when will I be your uke forever un?" Sasori smiled,

"In due time my iubire." (love) Deidara smiled and kissed him again. And on cue, Konan came in with the camera.

"This will go in your wedding scrap book, along with the first time you two kissed!"

Hypervenolation was far from pass. Deidara was so nervous, this had to be the scariest thing he had ever done in his life, even fighting Orochimaru didn't compare. Konan was at his side the whole time.

"Hun it will be fine, you love him right?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Then everything will be fine…" Deidara nodded, he did love Sasori, and couldn't live with out him, so the only thing left was this. He took a deep breath, and stood up, Konan fixed his puffy dress, which was Konan's idea.

"Now go out there, and marry him, and get it on!" she smacked him on the back. Lord only knows what's in their hotel room, that Konan booked for them.

Konan walked in front of him, and down the isle. Deidara glanced out the door, and saw all the people, and lost it again. His father walked up to him,

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Konan's idea."

"You nervous, you didn't even say 'un'." Deidara nodded.

"What are you nervous about, if it's what happens after the wedding your on you own I don't know how guys…"

"No dad it's not that…" his father wiped his head, thankful for missing that one.

"Then what?" Deidara just smiled,

"Nothing dad, I realized everything will be fine un." he stood and took his dad's arm. Konan hadn't let Deidara see the decorations, so he feared what they might be. But once stepping out of the room his fears vanished. The room was covered in white, and the only thing that stuck out was Sasori's bright red hair. Sasori smiled sweetly, as he took the blonde from his father,

"You look uimitor." (amazing) Deidara looked away.

"Do you take Iwaga Deidara to be your husband?" Sasori smirked, looks into the blue eye's,

"I do."

"Do you take Akasuna Sasori to be your husband?"

"I do un."

"Now you may kiss the…" Sasori just smirked, and kissed Deidara. Konan again with that infernal camera!

The cake was placed in front of them, Sasori took a piece and fed it to the blonde. Deidara was so close to killing that woman!

The music filled the room, and everyone cleared off the dance floor. Sasori took Deidara's hand and lead him out. He pulled the blonde close, and they floated over the dance floor. And like a ninja, Konan was there with a camera.

"I really hate that woman un!" Sasori smiled as he turned into the parking lot of the hotel,

"No you don't, besides, you did put her in charge of taking the pictures iubire." he kissed Deidara on the cheek, before hopping out and heading for their room. At the door, Sasori picked Deidara up, and carried him through the door. He laid the blonde on the bed, before straddling him. He crashed their lips together,

"You know Konan probably set up camera's all over the room un." Sasori smirked,

"Dose it look like I care?" Deidara smiled,

"Still want to learn what a 69 is un?"

**and they live happly ever after. and so this concludes another story! hope you all enjoy and thanks to everyone who reviewed.**


End file.
